


A Choice

by StevetheIcecube



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: F/M, I wrote this when I was eleven, This Is STUPID, This has a lot of hate, Unpopular pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevetheIcecube/pseuds/StevetheIcecube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max's choice over which of the two bird kids vying for her attention will get her affections.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god this is so terrible. I had this idea when I was eleven before Nevermore came out about how it would go. I wrote this and posted it to Fanfiction. I am used to the hate on this.

I had brought them here; to Paris. I thought it was relevant to my choice. The choice Fang and Dylan had been waiting for a few months now. It had been a week since the DG's fall; we were still getting over Ratchet's betrayal. But anyway, this was the choice for which guy I would be with, and god, was I nervous about his reaction. He'd be devastated.

We stood there, reminiscing on our memories with each other. What Fang had done for me, and what Dylan had done for me when Fang had left. I thought on kissing Fang, then kissing Dylan. How Fang had, well, betrayed me, and how Dylan had been so persistent on getting me to love him instead.

Both guys were great, but my love for the other had disappeared during the final battle when the other was less than an inch from death. But I knew I had made the right choice.

I looked at Dylan, almost sadness in my eyes at what I was about to do. Then I looked at Fang, straight in the eyes, and his face lit up. So did Dylan's. God, the guy I hadn't chosen was so dumb!

"Fang." I said, my voice choked with emotion. He ran towards me, and pulled me into a deep kiss. I hit him so hard I heard his jaw break. He stepped back. "Oh, I get it." He said "We take care of the unwanted one first." I smiled

"Yes, we do." I launched a round house kick.

It hit Fang square in the chest "Fang, you used to be my brother, my best friend, my right wing man, my lover, the thing that broke my heart, my enemy. Now you're just some boy, somebody that I used to know." Fang flew away, and I could see the tears streaming from his eyes as he left.


End file.
